Speed Freak
by speedzfreakz
Summary: This is a SpeedJude fanfic. It was written by a group of Speed and Jude lovers. And edited by me.
1. Chapter 1

Jude was singing her heart out as Speed went crazy on his guitar. They've been playing for about twenty minuets. It was 2 o'clock and Wally or Kyle has yet to show up. Speed managed to get them a gig at club Zodiac. They had three days to put a rocking set together. Speed played the last chord and set down his guitar. He and Jude shared a significant look like what they just made wasn't music but a tear in the space-time continuum. Speed raised his hands in triumph.

"Dude, we rocked it."

"No you totally rocked it I was flat for the whole second verse."

"Dude don't sweat it." He gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Although this time he didn't move it. Jude smiled at Speed. She knew how he felt about her, and was beginnig to feel the same way.

"Sooo..." Speed said, looking at the clock. "Wally and Kyle still aren't here. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"We should get working on this," Jude said, "We have to nail this."

"Dude, we have nailed it. Plenty of times. We'll be great. C'mon let's go." Speed told her as he got up. When she still didn't budge, he grabbed her hand and started to pull. Jude got up, laughing as they left the studio. She looked down. Speed hadn't let go of her hand.

"So, where do you want to go?" Speed asked her. "I know of this place down the road..."

"Some where fast." Jude cut him off. "We still need to work on the songs, you know." When she looked at Speed, she felt bad about how that had come off. "I just really want it to be perfect, ya know?" she asked, trying to lighten things up.

"Sure. I get it Harrison. But you put way too much pressure on yourself. You'll rock at the next gig, just like you always do." he told her. Jude smiled again.

"Wow three smiled in one day that must be a record for me."

"It's only because I haven't eaten. It'll pass." It was Speed's turn to smile. He locked eyes with her and ran smack into a pole. Jude burst out laughing. But when Speed didn't join her she got worried and went over to him and asked him if he was okay. When she went to touch his shoulder he snatched her threw her (lightly) into a nearby pile of snow.

"Oh you're dead Spiederman!"Jude got up from the pile of snow and ran over to Speed and was about to jump on him when he caught her and without thinking kissed her. It was great for both of them. It was fun and caring and----interrupted by Wally and Kyle who had just gotten to g-major and went looking for them. They turned around and Wally and Kyle were staring at them laughing.

"I knew it!" Wally exclaimed.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Kyle agreed. They kept on laughing when Jude pulled away from Speeds grip blushing.

"We were just about to go eat! Come with us."

"You sure speed won't mind?" Wally asked. Speed looked disappointed but said "no you can come" anyway. He had wanted to have this as a date but he didn't want it to be too obvious. 'I guess I ruined my chances with her when I kissed her, huh?' he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jude sat at bar in the kitchen. She had been listlessly stirring around her Frosted Flakes for the past 15 minutes. She was staring at the magazine in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Jude pass me the milk..." Sadie asked. "Jude. Jude. Jude! JUDE!"

"What?" Jude snapped.

"Pass me the milk," Sadie responded, looking at her sister weirdly. "Where's your head at girl?"

"Right here." Jude said, staring at her cereal.

"Nuh uh..." Sadie said in a singsong tone.

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't."

"It really is..." Jude grunted, finally getting up and pouring the soggy cereal down the sink.

"No it's not."

"Sadie?" Jude groaned, hopping on the countertop.

"Jude..." Sadie smiled. "You know I'm going to win...you might as well tell me what's up with you lately."  
Jude glanced sideways at Sadie, debating rather to confide in her sister or not.

"What do you think about Speed?" she asked her, chipping the nail polish off her right index finger.

"Speed?" Sadie asked. "He's okay I guess. Pretty Cute." she told Jude before looking up suddenly. "Why?" she asked, "Are you into him? You are aren't you? Oh my gosh Jude!" Sadie squealed.

"Sadie, calm down," Jude told her, "We're not going out or anything, we just-sort of- kissed." All the time that Jude was telling Sadie this, her brain was screaming 'No Harrison! Don't do it!' but her mouth kept talking. Jude found out why.

"Oh. My. God. Jude, this is big!" Sadie exclaimed, "You have to make the first move after this! He won't, trust me. Okay, now sit down and tell me every single detail." Sadie instructed her.

"Sadie," Jude started, "I have to get to the studio. Sorry!" Jude said as she slipped out the door. She decided not to wait on Tommy today, but to walk instead. "I need to walk more," she thought to herself, when the real reason was that Speed lived nearby, and she was hoping to bump into him. Meanwhile Speed was sitting in his living room looking out the window. He had been thinking of Jude and that kiss all morning.

"Man what if she doesn't like me back," he thought to himself. "That's gonna suck being around her all day after that." Just then he saw Jude walking down the sidewalk past his house. He smiled, jumped up and grabbed his stuff, then went out the door to go and see Jude.

"Hey…" Speed said, as casually as possible.

"Hey…" Jude smiled, continuing to walk.

"Where you off to?" Speed asked, falling into step beside her.

"To the studio. You coming with huh?"

"Yeah, I was on my way there too…" Speed stuttered.

"Um…why aren't you driving then?" Speed bit his bottom lip and shrugged.

"I felt like walking…"

Jude looked at him skeptically. "Uh huh."

"Okay," Speed grinned. "I thought you might need protection…girls shouldn't be walking around by themselves these days. It's a man's world Jude."

"Shut up." Jude responded, laughing at his stupid comments. "So you're here to protect me huh?"

"You know it…" he replied looking at her seriously.

"Um…that's good to know," Jude replied looking away shyly. "But you know what?"

"What?" Speed asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't believe you…"

"What's not to believe, Harrison?" Speed asked as he playfully kicked snow at Jude.

"I just think... that maybe you have an ulterior motives, that's all," Jude told him, smiling.

"Oh really?" Speed looked at her. "And you don't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude asked.

"Well," Speed started. "Instead of riding in that hot, hot viper on this wet, cold day, you're walking to the studio with me. Face it Harrison, you have a thing for me," he said jokingly, even though Jude knew he was serious.

"Maybe I do," Jude let out, barely above a whisper.

"What!" Speed stopped to look at her. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked her.

"Oh, too late now, Speed. I don't repeat myself I guess you'll have to figure out what I said on you own." She told him, walking off as Speed continued to stand there and gape at her.

"Hey, Jude wait up!" Speed called out as he went down the street after her.

Jude continued to walk down the street acting like she didn't hear Speed. Speed eventually sped up and was able to surpass Jude and stand right in front of her.

"You know if you just stand there like that, I won't be able to pass." She said acting like she was observing it.  
"I don't want you to pass." He said looking in her eyes.  
"And why is that?" She asked taking a step forward and locking eyes with him.  
"Because I..." But honking sound cut him off. Speed and Jude looked over and saw a blue viper and little Tommy Q in it.

"Hey Jude you need a ride?" He asked looking from Jude to Speed. Jude looked at Speed and then at Tommy.

"Yeah, I'd like a ride." She left Speed standing there hurt, wet and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up with you and Speed?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about. I do not like Speed. We're just really, really good friends. Why do you think always have to think Tommy? God. Can't you just drive?" Jude asked, more than flustered. She leaned against the car door rubbing her forehead.  
"Hey now? I am not just your chauffeur," Tommy muttered. "I didn't say anything was going on with you and Speed. It just looked like you guys were about to have it out."

"Why didn't you think something would be going on with me and Speed?" Jude asked, whipping her head towards him. "Just because Jamie's apparently an asshole, along with every other guy in my life basically, doesn't mean Speed's like that too."

"Okay…" Tommy replied rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to know why you didn't offer him a ride too or something."

"Because this is a two-seater Tom…" Jude grumbled, sliding down in her seat, and propping her head on her hand.

"Then why didn't you turn me down like I thought you would and continue walking with him then?" he asked, looking at her questioningly while they sat at the red light. Jude shrugged and began to chip the nail polish off her hand.

"Because."

"We both know that "because" is a real answer," Tommy grinned, accelerating once the light turned green. "You do like him don't you?"

"No…" Jude scoffed.

"Girl, I know you." Tommy chuckled, earning an evil glare from Jude. "You running from him or what?"

She ignored Tommy's question, and began to daze off into her thoughts. Her heart raced at the notion of liking Speed. How can I like a guy I have made fun of all these years? she pondered. She tried to analyze her feelings and justify them with thoughts of friendship, but she couldn't deny that Speed was growing on her even more than she could of ever possibly imagined. He brings out her clever side, he makes her laugh, and every time he looks at her with that brazen flirtatiousness that his eyes seem to flash directly into her heart, she secretly feels flood gates on the inside. He knows how to charm her and when to be audacious, or when to be coy-playing the role of innocence like a little boy just discovering the rush of adventure. Yes, she can't deny it-he is her banana split after a week on the zone, and he brings out her playful side like no one else-she was falling for him hard, and yet she was ashamed and embarrassed by the very notion of it all. It's Speed-he's like so not my type, but I am seriously crushing on him, Jude admitted to herself. The song Temporary Insanity kept playing over and over in her head-yes she was absolutely positive that she had to be living in some type of alternate universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude couldn't get Speed out of her mind. All day she kept thinking about him. His hair, his hands, and his lips oh god his lips. Man, she wanted to kiss him again. She was sitting at lunch her mind drowning in thoughts of Speed when she was interrupted by Kat's vocal disgust of the meatloaf currently residing on her tray.

"It looks toxic." Jude pointed out. She went to poke at it when she along with the rest of the lunchroom was surprised with the piecing squeak coming from the loud speaker. Then a voice comes booming out."

"Attention everyone I have an important announcement to make. It seems that Jude Harrison's guts have gone missing." Then the voice stopped and some whispering ensued. 'oh my god' Jude thought.

"What the hell?" She asked out loud. Now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her thinking the same thing. The voice then came back on.

"So if anyone comes across them please give them back to her or she will be alone and without her corky love monkey forever."

Jude was bright red and was desperately seeking an escape. She was about to dart out the side exit when she spotted Spiederman standing in front of it with a crooked grin on his face. She just turned around and hauled ass through the snack line and out the main doors. She headed for the bathroom when she heard footsteps and voices coming down the hall. As the voiced got closer she realized that they belongs to Wally and Kyle.

"Dude we are so gonna get busted." That was Wally.

"No man non could tell it was us." That was Kyle.

"What if Jude finds out. She's gonna kill us."

"Dude no she won't. What she'll do is she's gonna grow a pair, go up to Spiederman and tell him how she feels."

"So that's why you did it? To play Dr. Phil." Wally asked.

"No, I did it to get Speed to shut the hell up already. I swear if I have to see him and her make goo-goo eyes at one another I'm going to go insane. Besides-" Kyle's voice faded away as they disappeared into the science lab.

Jude was furious, she couldn't believe it was her band that did this to her. She vowed revenge. As the lunch bell sounded Jude made her way, head down, to fifth period when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the Janitor's closet. Jude was about to hit whoever it was. Then they turned on the light and Jude was face to face with Speed.

"Dude I didn't have anything to do with that." Jude stared into his eyes to see if he was lying.

"Okay I believe you."

"So…are you okay?"

"No! God that was embarrassing." Speed put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay. It's probably not as big of a deal as you think dude."

"How?"

"Well they'll talk about it for a little but then it'll blow over when something bigger happens."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was the longest time you've ever not said 'dude' in a sentence longer than five words." He laughed she laughed. She looked into his eyes.

"You know those guys?" Speed asked quietly still staring into her eyes. He started inching closer to her.

"What guys?" Jude asked equally as quiet. Closer.

"Thos guys who built those little tiny ships in bottles." Closer.

"Yeah?" They were centimeters apart now.

"That'd be awesome."

"Would you-" She was cut off my Speed's lips. This kiss wasn't like the first one fast and mess and uncoordinated. This kiss was slow and deliberate. Jude's heart was in her throat and she had goose bumps everywhere. Speed pulled Jude's body into his and put his hand behind her head bringing her lips ever closer. The kiss began to quicken. Jude wrapped her arms around Speed's neck as he slid his hand down her arm and pushed his tongue into her mouth. This made Jude sigh. Now the kiss was really intense and Jude felt like she was going to explode.


	5. Chapter 5

It surprised her that now each and every time she even caught a glance of him, a twinge of excitement raced through her body-she felt alive like never before. He had become like an addiction-a rush of angst overwhelms her whenever he isn't near, and now here they were embraced in an intimate kiss and she swore if he never let her go-she would be happy forever in his arms.

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind them.  
Jude and Speed turned around to see the janitor behind them.

"If you don't mind," the janitor continued, "I'd appreciate it greatly if you two lovebirds could continue somewhere else. You see, you just happen to be standing in the way of that mop." he pointed.

"Dude, if all you wanted was the mop," Speed told the janitor, "you could have just asked."

"Go!" the janitor told them, "before you both take a trip to the office!"  
They came out into the hallway, laughing.

"Okay, so I have algebra this hour." Jude said, looking at Speed.

"Chemistry. For the second time," Speed replied. "We can talk later though, right?" he asked her; concerned that she would regret what just happened later.

"I don't know..." Jude told him jokingly, "I'm gonna be awful busy with school, and music, of course. I have a ton of stuff to do and-" she was cut off once again by Speed's lips pressing up against hers.

"You have got to let me start finishing my sentences," she whispered, smiling. She felt so safe when she was with him, so... happy. And happy was a place she hadn't been in a while.

"We'll talk later," Speed called out to her as he walked down the hall. "Oh, and by the way, you're late for Algebra," he told her right as the bell rang. She smiled, and then turned to go down the hall to class. After class, Speed rushed to Jude's side and once again pushed her into the closet. Engrossed by Speed's unwavering attention to her mouth, neither Speed nor Jude had noticed when the door flew open. Hmm-Hmm- (clearing throat).

"So we meet again," he said sarcastically. They heard as the janitor tried to gain their attention. Speed and Jude jumped away from each other, but it was too late-they were busted by the janitor, the principal, and half of the school-the crowd growing as more and more people came over to see what the commotion was about. She could just see the headlines of tabloids-Jude caught making out with lead guitarist in janitor's closet. What is the label going to think? What is Tommy, Kat, and Jamie going to think? Embarrassed by the crowd and the impending comments that would be made by her peers Jude hid behind Speed and buried her face in his back hoping it would all just go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I edited this chapter so the repeated part is deleted.**

Twenty minuets later Jude and Speed were waiting outside the principle's office. Right now they are overhearing the principle tell their parents how inappropriate their actions were. The principle Mrs. Henrys kept saying the word 'crass'; like if she said it enough times it would somehow make it all disappear. Jude didn't know what was going to happen but she had a feeling that it would probably be harsh and embarrassing. When Speed saw the sulking look on Jude's face he tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her leg but as soon as he did Mrs. Henrys came out.

"Stop it!" Jude and Speed were surprised by the loud shrill voice that Mrs. Henrys said that in. Mrs. Henrys gave them one final glare and went back into the office to finish her 'private' conversation with their parents. When she was out of sight Speed and Jude burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Jude asked.

"Dude she looked like she was passing a righteous kidney stone." Speed relied. This made Jude laugh even harder. There were tears coming out of their eyes when Mrs. Henrys came out of the office and told them both to come in. Jude and Speed looked at each other, one with fear in her eyes, the other with when looked to be intense thought but was really the eyes of one contemplating the next time he'd be alone with his partner in crime.

"Okay we've talked it over and since Ms. Harrison you haven't had any other offences you will be receiving one detention for missing class, one detention for loitering in an off limits area, and one for your public display of affection." Mrs. Henrys said in her professional voice.

"But before you go I want to tell you this young lady. You are a young girl and it is disrespectful to yourself to show that type of behavior. I would think a smart girl like yourself would realize that reducing yourself to making out in a janitors closet doesn't make you out in the greatest light." Jude nodded in agreement not sure of what else to do.

"You may go." Mrs. Henrys dismissed her but Jude didn't make a move to leave.

"What about Speed what does he get?"

"Well since this is Mr. Spiederman's fifth offense in the past 3 weeks I am going to say that detention isn't really an option anymore. So Vincent I have no choice but to suspend you for 2 months." Jude was shell shocked she looked over at Speed to see his reaction but she couldn't read him. He looked so Zen.

"Well Mr. Spiederman, have anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Henrys looked at him expectantly. Speed wasn't looking up at her, his mom than slapped him in the arm and he looked up at Mrs. Henrys.

"Oh what, sorry I wasn't listening." This made Mrs. Henrys turn all bright shades of red.

"Well I never, Vincent you are so rude and disrespectful I have half the mind to expel you indefinitely. What do you have to say about that?"

"I guessed it'd free me up to learn how to play E flat diminish ninth."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jude I'm not sure I like this Vincent kid," Stuart Harrison commented, while walking out of Carson High with his ex-wife and his daughter.

"Why?" Jude asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well you've never gotten in trouble before in school and then all of a sudden you meet some boy and get dentition." Mr. Harrison continued.

"You never got dentition when you were dating Jamie," Ms. Harrison put in.

"Well sorry mom, Jamie and me are ancient history," Jude scoffed.

"Well, I'm just saying Jude," Victoria replied. "Not to mention that he got long term suspension."

"Your mom is right Jude. Vincent is a troublemaker. Not to mention that you guys work together. You shouldn't mix work with pleasure." Victoria and Jude stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other and promptly burst into laughter. Stuart turned bright red and promptly shut his mouth.

"Your dad does have a point to what he's saying Jude," Ms. Harrison smirked, after she finally stopped laughing. "He should just take his own advice."

"Just don't get anymore dentitions…" Stuart said, fidgeting with his cufflinks.

"And keep your grades up." Ms. Harrison added.

"And no more make out sessions in the janitor's closet," Stuart sighed, giving her a hug.

"I promise," Jude rolled her eyes. There are always bathrooms and classrooms. The next day speed walked right up to Jude at the studio and started kissing her but she pushed away when Kyle and Wally came in.

"Hey!" Wally and Kyle said in unison.

"So did you hear the announcement at lunch yesterday?" asked Speed.

"Yeah" replied Kyle.

"I bet they did since they announced it" Jude said.

"How does she know? Wally asked Kyle.

"I don't know, dude" Kyle replied.

"What are you talking about?" Speed asked Jude.

"I was in the hall and heard them talking, oh and by the way Wally was right you're dead!" Jude took off.

"Run!" Wally and Kyle screamed. Speed was left just wondering what they were talking about and why Jude was so mad at them. Kyle and Wally ran into another studio, where Tommy was, and started talking to him quickly.

"Before she starts hurting us can you calm her down" Kyle asked him Just then Jude comes in and you can tell in her eyes that she is pissed off. Tommy stands up quickly and gets in Jude's way  
"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"THESE TWO DUMB ASSES HUMILIATE ME ON THE ANNOUNCEMENTS AT SCHOOL, THEN THEY THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!" Jude yelled. Jude tried to shove Tommy out of her but Tommy just pulls Jude out of the studio and puts his hands on her shoulders.  
"Whoa girl, calm down for a second." Tommy said.

"HOW CAN I WHEN I JUST GOT EMBARESSED INFRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL?" Jude yelled again.

"To start off, you could stop yelling and getting everyone's attention" Tommy told her. Jude looked around to see people staring at her, but then looks back Tommy  
"Sorry." Jude told him.

"No problem, but what really happened?" Tommy asked.

"I can't talk about it right now (trying to go off subject), I need to get to work." Jude turned and walked into the studio that Speed was in.  
"Hey." Jude said.

"What happened?" asked Speed.

"Some prank they pulled on me, no biggie." Jude was trying not to sound hurt.

"What was it?" Speed wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Jude kind of shouted.

"Okay, I think we need to talk" Speed told her.

"We are talking"

"More like fighting." Speed replied. Jude gave out a little laugh at his comment and Speed gave her a passionate kiss, which of course, turned into a total make out... at this point they were on the floor and Spiederman was on top of Jude. Tommy coughed trying to get their attention. Jude sat up and turned around to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong Tommy?" Jude asked him he just stood quietly.

"Tom!" Speed got his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you say?" Tommy asked.

"I asked what's wrong." Jude replied.

"Nothing I thought you said you didn't like Spiederman? I was just in shock because of what you said." With that Speed gets up and just looks from Tommy to Jude a few times  
after that Tom leaves and Sadie walks in with the rest of the band.

"So why do you want to hurt these two, why are you on the floor and why is Tommy being so weird?" Sadie inquired.

"Well those to made fun of me at school and we don't know why he's so weird he wouldn't tell us." Jude answered.

"Yea but why were you on the floor?" Kyle asked. Wally got an evil grin on his face.

"Um…she tripped and fell." Speed answered quickly.

"I did." Jude nodded her head.

"Whatever, I am going to go see what's wrong with Tommy, bye." Sadie left.

" We we'll leave you two alone." Wally said.

"Yeah, we're going to go setup." Kyle and Wally left.

"So what's up with telling them I fell." Jude asked Speed.

" Well I don't really know if we're a couple so I guess I didn't want people to think that." Speed answered.

"Well I guess you are right, unless you want to be a couple." Said Jude.

"Ha, so I was right you do have a thing for me." Speed joked.

"Oh shut up!" Jude threw a pillow at Spiederman. She missed and instead she throws her self at him and they start making out.

"Okay, we better cool it before someone walks in," Jude told Speed, smiling.

"It's more fun if you get caught," Speed whispered to her. We've done been caught by two people. These things come in three's, ya know."

"Yea?" Jude asked, "I wonder who else is gonna walk in on us?"

"I believe that would be me," someone said. Jude and Speed turned around.

"Oh. Sorry. We were just-" Jude tried to think of something.

"I am very well aware of what you were doing," Liam told her, "But what I was wondering is why are you wasting this valuable studio time on a member of your backup band, Ms. Harrison." he told her. "Now, I would advise you to get back to work." Liam finished as he walked out.

"Now, I would advise you to get back to work," Speed mimicked Liam. Jude laughed and was about to kiss him when she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Speed asked her.

"I just don't want another run-in with Liam or Tommy or someone, that's all." Jude explained. "Plus, I do kind of need to get back to work."

"Dude, you would choose work over me? Speiderman?" He said in mock awe. "You are one crazy dude, Harrison," He said as he walked out. "I'll call you later," he told her, winking. The next day it's about 1:15 p.m we see Jude asleep in her room then hears a beep coming from her phone and wakes up

"Hello?" Jude tiredly says into the phone.

"Hey, oh I am sorry did I wake you?" Speed asked.

"Kind of but it's alright."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or just hang out and have a movieathon at my place?" Speed asked.

"Sure I'd love to"

"So what movies should I get?"

"Nothing scary, what about suspense or classics?"

"Hey what about Ferris Buellers Day Off or The Breakfast Club."

"Could you sit though Pretty in Pink or Sixteen Candles?" Jude asked.

"Un, Pretty in Pink. Duckie's cool.

"Okay."

"So pick you up at 7 then?"

"Deal" Jude hung up the phone. Jude got out of her bed and went downstairs to get a pop tart eats it and went back upstairs. She than jumps in the shower for about an hour. All she could think about was what were they gonna do during the movieathon. Were they gonna sit on different seats or cuddle during them? Or was it just going to be awkward?

"Wait" she says quietly out loud. "I'm gonna be with Speed how is that gonna be awkward?" even more quiet. She than got out of the shower and put her hair in a wrap then lets it dry in curls. Than put on her make up and through on The Clash white band tee, jeans , and shoes. She than went downstairs to see the time it was almost seven. Then the doorbell rang. Jude opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Speed echoed than before he knew it Jude jumps on him.

"It feels like its been forever." Jude said.

"Only about," he checks his watch. "12 hours and-" Jude cut him off with a kiss.

"That was nice shall we?" He pointed to his car.

"We shall." They jumped in the car and left to go to Speed's house. When they go there Speed asked Jude is she wanted some popcorn and soda.

"Um yea." She answered.

"What kind?"

"It doesn't matter." Speiderman left to get some stuff and when he came back he turned the lights out. Jude didn't notice he came back in the room and thought that she had gone blind.

"Whoa what happened to the lights?"

"Dude I turned them off." Speed answered.

"When did you come back?"

"Just a minute ago so let's watch the movie." When the movie was over Jude stretched her arms and legs.

"So I guess its time for me to say bye." Jude said unsure.

"Not if you want to go to diner with me?"

"Sure but where it's after mid-night?" Jude asked.

"Dude your right and I am not even tired." They got up and hopped into his car and went to Wendy's. After they ate it was about 2:30 and Speed was parked outside Jude's house.

"So goodnight." Jude said as she turned to face him.

"Night" Speed said quietly before he kissed her. After a minute Jude got out of the car and walked up the path to her house looked at Speed and smiled then went inside when she does a familiar voice says something.

"Wow you stayed out pretty late and I thought I was goanna be out later than you silly me."

"Oh god you scared me." Jude jumped. Then she turned on the lamp and saw Sadie's face.

"Where were you?"

"I went out to eat."

"At midnight?"

"Yeah after the movie we watched."

"So is Spiederman a good kisser?"

"I am tired I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Jude got into her pajamas crawled into bed and fell asleep to the taste of Speed still on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jude was again awoken by the telephone.

"Hey" Jude had a feeling it was Speed.

"Get to the studio now!" Speed was whispering.

"Why what's going on?"

"Just get here now." Jude made it to the studio.

"Hey what's up?" She asked Speed when she found him.

"You almost lost your job that's how late you are."

"And why exactly do care?" Jude was aggravated now.

"I need to talk to you... alone." Speed looked at her urgently.

"Okay let's talk Speed, what's wrong?"

"I um wanted to tell you something." Tommy sees them talking and cuts him off.

"Jude you need to finish your album."

"Hold on can't you see that I'm talking to my boyfriend?"

"Now means now Jude." Tommy said angrily.

"We'll talk later okay? Bye." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

"God Tommy that was the meanest you've ever been to anyone!"

"Just go into the studio so we can finish."

"But why were you so mean to me and Speed?"

"Jude, why don't you just get over yourself?" Tommy blurted out.

"What are you talking about Tommy? Jeez, is it that time of month already?" Jude asked, trying to lighten things up a bit.

"Look," Tommy told her, "You and Speed work together, okay? It's not a good idea for you two to go out. I mean, all he's going to do is kiss you, and be with you for a little while. Then he'll break your heart, and you are going to have to see him every day, and you'll be reminded of that."

"You're one to talk."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Jude? If you want to say something, just go ahead and say it." Tommy told her.

"Okay," Jude shot back; "I don't think someone who has been stringing my sister along for months is one to talk. You break up with her and get back together almost every other week. Just because you're flaky doesn't mean that every other guy is like you." she finished as she went into the recording booth. "I'm ready to record," she told him as she sat down. He sighed and sat back in his chair as he started recording Jude's singing. Jude finished her song and was given the rest of the day off. She set off on a search for Speed. She found him in the band room alone.

"Hey." Jude said.

"What's up?" he said this while giving her a smile.

"I got the rest of the day off. Want to go do something?"

"Sure. Like what?" he asked.

"Well, I'm starving; lets go get something to eat."

"Okay." He put down his guitar and took her hand. Ten minutes later they're sitting in a diner in a corner booth. They had ordered their food and were sitting and eating in silence. Speed was the first to break the silence.

"So...how did the recording go?" Jude jumped a little.

"It was the same as usual. How did setting up go? Did the guys come and help?"

"No they haven't gotten to G-Major yet. Hopefully they'll be there when we get back."

"Well, instead of going back to the studio, since I have a day off, why don't you spend it with me? It'll be Georgia's fault for giving me the day off AND putting me in charge of you guys."

"You're crazy," he smiles mischievously, "But yeah let's do it."

"Why do I have a bad feeling that you're going to do something crazy?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about." After they paid the bill, Speed grabbed Jude's hand and they left. Jude looked at Speed who was staring straight ahead. He had this evil look on his face that gave Jude a shiver down his spine. They got to Speed's house and no one was home. They climbed the stairs to his room and Speed closed the door. He turned to Jude. Jude looked at speed trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Speed..."

"What?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Just this," He kissed Jude lightly, but tenderly and Jude kissed him back but, with more passion, making the kiss heavier and with out breaking the kiss. Jude than took her jacket off and went for Speed's. He walked backwards towards his bed, but pulling Jude with him, he goes to sit down on the edge of the bed while Jude sits on top of him, with her legs spread, and on both sides of him. Speed started going back, now lying down with Jude on top of him. Then Speed rolled over, now he was on top of Jude. Jude looked into Speed's eyes and saw her whole life with him in there, then out of Speed's mouth came this.

"Jude, I love you. But I don't know how you feel about me." Jude doesn't say anything she just pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd better. Now come here." Jude pulled Speed down on her and kissed him hard but than Speed pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course I do. I love you so much. I realize that now." Speed smiled and kissed her. Jude rolls back on top of him and straddled her legs on either side of him. She pulled her shirt off and tried to take Speed's off. A minute later she succeeds in removing his shirt and they both sit there making out on his bed, both half naked. Speed unbuttons her pants and starts to pull them down...


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they were lying in Speed's bed both naked and under the sheets.  
"So…" Jude started.

"So..." Speed continued.

"What time is it?" Jude asked. Speed looked at the clock.

"Ah it's almost one pm."

"Oh no!" Jude screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"G-major." Jude simply stated.

"Well get dressed and I'll bring you there."

"I can't show up wearing the same clothes" Jude stated.

"Why not it'll show you relaxed last night." Jude playfully hit him.

"Shut up, no but seriously can you bring me home first so I can change?"

"Sure" Speed replied then they get up get dressed and walk down the stairs.

"Do you want something to eat first I can make a mean pop tart and juice?" Speed asked.

"I have to try that."

"Coming right up, strawberry or blueberry?" Speed asked.

"Uh…strawberry." Speed stuck the pop tart in the toaster.

"You have to wait for it to toast."

"Yea kind of figured that."

"So last night-" Speed started.

"Yeah, so what about last night?"

"Were you there in heart or just body and by the way, you got a nice body. I mean you're..."

"Shut up you perv and ya I was there in heart." Just then the pop tarts popped. Speed grabbed them and handed them to Jude. She took a bite...

"Well, not bad. I guess I might have to eat here more often."

"Oh yeah," he put his arms around her waist, "you should." They finish up breakfast and headed over to Jude's house. Thankfully no one was home. She quickly got dressed and ran back out to Speed's car. They got to G-Major ten minutes later only because Speed pulled over for a quick make out session before they got there. They didn't want to get caught by anyone.

"So are you ready to get to work?" Jude asked him.

"Yep let's go." They got out of the car and headed into the building once they got in the door and they saw it was a mad house.

"What's going on" Jude asked.

"I have no clue." Speed relied.

"Okay you go find the guys and I'll try to find Tommy." Jude went into one if the studios.

"Finally Jude we got to hurry." Tommy announced.

"Why?" Jude asked/

"Well the songs need to be finished by Friday."

"Friday but its wend-"Tommy cut her off.

"Well then I guess you know why everyone is acting wild."

"Tommy can you wait a few minutes I have to go find Speed and the guys."

"Fine but you have to hurry."

"I will." Jude went outside and tried to find Speed, Wally , and Kyle she looked through all the studios and then went and checked outside and found them sitting on the back of Speed's car drinking shushes.

"What are you guys doing?" Jude asked kind of aggravated.

"Have a drink…want a sip?" Wally replied.

"Nooo, just come on we have to finish recording." Speed then got up and tried to clam her down.

"Jude relax we have till ten tonight to finish it if we have to we'll spend the night here finishing."

"You have a point." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Dude, kissing outside work." Wally interjected.

"I don't care who knows anymore." Jude said as she gave him another fat kiss.

"Great now that you two love birds are happy we have to finish a SONG?" Kyle asked.

"He does have a point there." Speed said.

"True, let's go." Jude said. They were all walking inside to G-major where they see that Tommy is frantically looking for Jude he spots her with Speed's hand around her waist.

"Jude come on we have to finish!"

"Hold on, damn!" Jude yelled back.

"Come on guys let's go finish the song."

"I love it when you take charge." Speed joked.

"Oh shut up." Jude laughed and lightly hit him in the chest. They made their way into the studio. They all get in their places to play music and jammed.

"Let's do the sound for another thin line, but let's make it not so on D sharp, but more F flat, and G flat, and not so fast." Jude announced.

"Trying to break us Harrison?" Kyle asked.

"No, just trying to make music." Jude replied.

"Very funny."

"I always am." They all laugh then they start playing the new version for another thin line.

"I like it, now I have to go work on lyrics." While she works Speed comes in looking for her.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Guess you did." Jude replied while not looking up.

"Need any help?"

"Nope" She answered still not looking up.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Speed didn't really want to leave.

"Yep" Jude replied.

"Okay bye." He than walked out of the studio. After a few hours of working Jude finished up everything and got a ride home with Tommy. He dropped her off and she went into the house when suddenly the lights flickered on. Jude turned around quickly to see who it was a found her mother waiting.

"What were you doing with Tom? At this time at night? And on a school night-"

"Stop! Mom…gross it wasn't even like that. We were finishing up the record.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Tom?" her mother asked.

"No! Can I just please go to sleep?"

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"It is for me." Jude announced and them she walked upstairs ignoring her mom's yells. She plopped down on her bed and she was out in five seconds flat.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Jude was woken by her cell phone she clumsily flipped it open, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you up."

"No worries, I'm actually happy you did if you wouldn't have, I would probably be late for school."

"Like that's different from any other day."

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding, but do you want a ride to school?"

"Sure." Just as she answered she heard a honk outside.

"You're here already?"

"Yep so get ready and meet me downstairs in the kitchen."

"Who said anyone would let you in?" she said with a smile.

"Whoever answers the door."? Jude laughed at him and went downstairs while she was still on the phone. Speiderman was just about to knock until Jude opened the door.

"What if they don't let you in?" she asked into the phone. He laughed as he hung up the phone and hugged Jude.

"Wait on the couch while I go take a shower and get changed." Speed then let out a mischievous grin.

"Sure I can't come?" he asked. Jude just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait here trying to be all P.I.M.P." They both laughed while she walked up the stairs. A couple minutes later, she came down in sweat pants that were cotton pink, and a sweatshirt to match with it, and under it was a dark red, matching the little design on her pants.

"Someone looks hot." He said while getting up.

"Yea and someone is hungry." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"That's all I get after not even seeing you yesterday, or should I say yesternight-" he was interrupted with Jude's lips giving him a tender kiss. After a while she pulled away.

"Now let's go get some dunkin donuts." She said with a smile and headed out the door.

"What ever you say rock goddess." They got into the car and went to eat, and then Speed dropped Jude off at school. After school Speed picked her up and they went to G-major once they arrived they got out of the car and Speed put his arm around Jude's waist and then walked in. Once they stepped foot Jude pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I have to go." She told him

"But-"

"Bye." She smiled and took off. Once Jude got to studio B she didn't say anything, she just grabbed her guitar and started strumming a new rhythm after a while she gave up and started again. After a while and nothing came to her Jude starting walking and spotted Speed sitting down so she walked over to him quietly and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, Kyle." She took her hands off his eyes and he turned around with a smile.

"Just messin with ya Harrison I knew it was you."

"Sure." She sat down next to him.

"On brake finally."

"Yeah, they have me working like crazy."

"Well than, lets go out tonight, my treat."

"Sorry, but I can't, I have to pull an all nighter if I want to get the tracks down in time.

"Tomorrow then."

"I have to stay until the songs are finished, so I have no clue when I get off."

"Forget this." he said while getting up and heading for the door.

"Speed, what are you talking about?" Speed turned around and you could see in his eyes that he was pissed.

"You never want to hang out anymore. You're always here with Tommy or either making music with Tommy.

"What does any of this have to do with Tommy?

"It's just he's a total dick to you yesterday and yet, you spend more time with your ex boy bander producer than your boyfriend who's in love with you." Jude looked down hurt.

"Or at least thought he was in love with you." She just looked up with shock in her face

"Goodbye Jude." He turned around and headed for the door.

"Speed!" He didn't answer her and she didn't follow him, she just walked into studio B with tears streaming down her face. Tommy noticed and spoke up

"Jude are you okay?"

"No, I feel inspired, just don't talk to me, unless its strictly business." she sat down and started writing like crazy. About an hour later she finished and walked into the booth she started:

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can say, oh  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
I wanna a love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Walk away  
Walk away  
_

Jude stepped out of the booth and sat back down and started writing down.  
"You want to talk about it?" Tommy asked her.

"With you? I wanna hurl as it is."

"Nice."

"Aren't I? She worked on half the song until it was around five.

"I'm going to order a pizza." She walked out of the studio and headed for Lisa's desk

"Lisa." Lisa looked up from her papers.

"Can you phone domino's and order a small pizza for me?"

"Only if you have the cash." She smiled as she held out her hand.

"You're so unfair."

"No, I'm just greedy." They both laughed while Jude walked back into the studio. She sat down and worked on her song, but after five minutes of sitting down, she walked into the booth. Tommy put the recording speaker on Jude sang her song "not standing around"  
and then walked out of the booth.

"I'm taking the rest of the night off while you work on the beats, and then tomorrow I'll give my work in the songs." she said then walked out of the studio and then headed for Lisa with her pizza.

"This for me?" She asked Lisa.

"Yep and you had change." she said while giving her a dollar.

"All of it." then Lisa fed up and gave her the real change back.

"Thank you." She said while grabbing her change and pizza.

"No problem." Jude walked out of G-major and walked home, since Speed was her ride home. After about a half an hour of walking she found Sadie on the steps of the house.

"Sadie?" Sadie looked at Jude and noticed she was there.

"Oh hey."

"Yeah, um, why are you sitting out here?"

"Just thinking about stuff." Jude sat down next to her.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"Okay, but while you think about stuff, I'm going inside and taking a long hot bath."

"Okay bye." Jude got up and opened the door. She closed it and headed upstairs, she didn't feel like a bath, she would just take one in the morning. She plopped on her bed and watched TV the rest of the night. She found herself asleep with dried tears on her cheek.

**This is actually Kelly Clarkson's "Walk Away"**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

The next morning Jude woke up and slammed her alarm clock, trying to break it, but it only shut off. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower after, she blow dried her hair so it was all bouncy, then put on tight jeans that were a dark blue, with a red and black "The Used" T-Shirt. She walked downstairs to see Sadie sitting at the table eating lucky charms than Jude opened the door to the fridge.  
"Morning." Sadie said.

"Morning, um, Sadie, can you give me a ride to G-major this morning?"

"Sure, but I thought that was Speed's job."

"Yeah Speed..."

"Something happen?"

"Just a fight, and saying a couple things that we probably didn't mean, just- can you give me a ride?"

"I already said ok, just let me get my keys." They drove in complete silence. When they got there Jude talked while looking at the window.

"Thanks for the ride, you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, bye." She turned around and walked through G-major to find Speed talking to the guys and laughing, but then stopped when he saw Jude. Jude walked pass him, like she didn't even know he was there Speed's eyes followed her, but he didn't move his head when she made it pass him, he turned his attention back to the guys.

"Dude, what was that?" Kyle asked.

"You guys in a fight or something?" Wally inquired.

"Yeah," he turned around to head towards the studio "a major one."  
Jude walked into the studio where Tommy was and went straight in the booth and started singing. When Speed, Kyle, and Wally walked in she decided that she was done. Jude went to leave when Kyle asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Jude said blatantly.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure but somewhere I can get my problems off my mind."

"Can Kyle and I tag along?" Wally asked, while Speed stood there looking confused.

"Sure if you want um I'll meet you at your car." Jude left and walked out the main door.

"Tommy, can I talk to Kyle and Wally alone?" Speed spoke up.

"Yeah sure." After he left Speed turned to the guys.

"What the hell was that?"

"Since you guys are in a fight I have an idea so you don't have to worry about her."

"Shoot."

"It involves you in the trunk and in a Homer Simpson outfit."

"What?"

"Just kidding about the Homer part but you know it would work."

"Even thought I love the Simpson's there is no effing way am I doing that."

"In that case you just have to watch her from far away."

"How do I get out of the trunk?"

"We have to leave it open."

"Let's do it." They ran out before Jude and Speed jumped in the trunk seconds before Jude walked out.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Tonight boys we are 21, lets go to a bar." They all got in the car and left G-major and twenty minuets later they got to the bar.

"You two go I need to do something." Jude and Wally nodded and left after they were gone Kyle ran to the trunk and opened it for Speed.

"Can I get out of this thing now?" Speed asked.

"I don't know you look kinda comfy."

"Dude, shut up." They get into the club and after twenty minuets Speed saw a totally drunk Jude talking to this guy.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Speed asked.

"I don't know but I wanna call him Bob." Kyle interjected.

"Who the hell does Bob think he is?" They then see the guy and his friends taking advantage of Jude and you can hear her yelling.

"Charlie stop you're hurting me!"

"Dude just leave her alone." Wally was trying to tell the guy.

"Why don't you back off?" As Charlie got up his friends are holding down Jude. Charlie is holding Wally by his shirt ready to hurt him. Kyle and Speed raced through the crowd towards Wally and Jude. Speed touched Charlie's shoulder and Charlie turned around and punched Speed in the face. Speed just shook it off while another guy came up behind him ready to pulverize him when all of a sudden Kyle smashed a glass over his head, making him fall to the ground. Charlie takes this opportunity to grab Jude. This pissed Speed off so he put all the power he could into his fist and decked the guy right in the nose. This cause Charlie to take a couple steps back but then he charged after Spiederman, punching him in the stomach. Then Speed punches him in the face so hard that he fell to the ground and blacked out. Speed turned around to see Jude in tears rubbing her wrists. Speed put his hand on her back, knowing that he can't touch her wrists, and leads her towards the door, while Kyle and Wally follow behind.

"Jude, are you okay?" Speed asked worriedly as soon as they were outside.

"Just finnnneeee," Jude says, her words slurred.

"And druuuuunnnnkkk," Wally says under his breath, then looks at everyone, "we could have been freakin killed, man," he said as if he just realized what went on. "I could have died," he closed his eyes as he leaned against the car.

"You saved me," Jude told Speed, "You really did. Thanks soooooooo much!" she said, laughing. Then her face turned serious as she leaned in to kiss him."

"Jude," Speed said as he pulled back. "You're drunk. C'mon, get in and I'll take you home."

"Okay," Jude said as she sighed, "But wait, wait no. I have to go to the G-Major. Studio. I left my guitar," she told him, "Yep, that's where my guitar is at."

"She's gone, man," Wally told Speed as they climbed into the car. He twirled his finger around his ear. "Loo-py." he said, which of course made Jude twirl _her_ finger around her ear saying "loo-py" the rest of the way to the studio.  
When they arrived at G-Major, Speed and Jude walked into Studio B to get her guitar. Tommy jumped up as he saw that Jude was drunk.

"Here it comes," Speed whispered as Tommy came over to where they were.

"Here what comes?" Jude asked.

"What did you do to her?" Tommy demanded Speed.

"You take her out, and get her drunk? Are you really that big of an idiot?" Tommy asked Speed. "I mean, I thought you were at least a little bit more responsible than that."

"Dude, chill. It's not even like that man." Speed said, watching Jude as she went to get her guitar.

"No?" Tommy asked, bringing Speed's focus back to him, "Then explain to me 'how it's like, man'."

"I went to the club and found Jude drunk, and some random guys were hurting her." Speed started.

"And he risked his life for me." Jude added. Tommy didn't say anything for a moment

"What hap-" Jude cut him off.

"Nofin hapfind inkay?" She walked out of G-major and headed towards the car, while speed followed her.

"Wait up." He yelled after her. She met up with Kyle and Wally standing out the car drinking out of a bottle of alcohol.

"Why the hell do you guys have alcohol we just came from a bar."

"Where Jude almost got hurt." Kyle said.

"And were I'm under age." Wally added. Speed grabbed the bottle and threw it in the woods.

"DUDE THAT WAS LIKE 25 BUCKS!" Kyle yelled.

"Stop yelling." Jude said while holding her ears.

"Dude you were supposed to be driving but now I have to." Speed told him.

"Can you all just stop YELLING?" Jude yelled back. Speed went over to her and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, it's just the hang over kicking in."

"Do you want to go home?" Speed asked her.

"I can't my parents."

"You can crash at my place for now, if you want.'

"I was mad at you but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you came to my rescue." That made Speed so happy he looked like he was going to burst. He jumped up and hugged Jude then he picked her up and kissed her.

"Speed..." Jude said but Speed didn't hear her. He was too happy.

"Speed..." she said again but her was still spinning her.

"SPEED!" he stopped abruptly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to be sick!." With that she ran to the edge of the woods and vomited until the alcohol was out of her system. When she finished she staggered back to the boys.

"You okay?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, less just get to your house now." They climbed into Speed's car and took off. Speed dropped Kyle and Wally off at their houses before going to his.


	13. Chapter 13

When they arrived at Speeds house, Jude was passed out in the passengers seat. Speed smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair off her face. He turned off the car and got out. He went around to Jude's side and opened the door. He unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up. He shut the door with his foot and opened his front door with some difficulty.  
When they got inside, Speed climbed up stairs and into his room, he put Jude in his bed and tucked her in. He made sure that he took off her jean jacket and her shoes so that she would be semi-comfortable. He grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and went downstairs and into the living room. There he slept on the couch until the next morning. Jude finally woke up the next morning and she had a major headache. She sighed and got up noticing she was in Spiederman's bed. She smiled and walked downstairs to find Speed sleeping on the couch. She kissed him lightly and he woke up.

"Hi sleeping beauty." She smiled at him.

"You really think I'm beautiful? I was thinking these jeans made my butt look big. Don't you think?" Jude laughed.

"Get up dork. We have work today."

"Aww already?" Speed moaned.

"Yes. No getup before I have to spank you."

"OK! I'm coming…wait no. Spanking me is a good thing." He smiled.

"Not the way I'm about to smack you." Speed stood up quickly.

"Ok I'm getting up Jude just don't hurt me."

"I knew that would work." When they finally got to the studio Jude walked in.

"Hi." She told Tommy.

"Hi."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with Speed."

"And tomorrow?"

"Speed."

"Is he all you think about?" Tommy asked her,

"Well he is my boyfriend." She walked out for a minute to get something and Sadie walked inside.

"Hi."

"Yeah hi."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..just lie to me. Anyways, where is Jude?" Jude walked in suddenly.

"Tommy do you know where my-" she began but she was cut off when she saw Tommy kiss Sadie. Tommy looked over at Jude who was smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone." She walked out and sighed. Tommy walked over to her.

"Jude don't be jealous." Jude turned around and looked at him weirdly.

"Of what?"

"Me and Sadie." Jude looked at him funny.

"Why would you think I was jealous? I'm actually-" She was cut off yet again with Speed tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey!" She told Speed.

"Krispy Kreme donuts?" he asked.

"How nice."  
Jude smiled and kissed him while Tommy walked out. He was hoping that he would've got Jude jealous but the fact that Jude was actually happy for them.

"What was that all about?" Sadie asked Tommy when he walked by her. "Not that I mind my boyfriend kissing me, but..."

"But what Sadie?" Tommy asked her. She could tell he was about to lose his temper.

"Huh? I was just trying to kiss me girlfriend hello. But if that's not allowed anymore or whatever, fine." he said as he went over to Kwest. Meanwhile Speed and Jude were talking.

"Dude, what's up with Tommy here lately?" Speed asked her.

"Tommy?" Jude repeated.

"Yea, ex-boy bander, aka little Tommy q, brown hair, bad temper, your producer... you know the one I'm talking about." he said jokingly.

"Nothings wrong, I don't guess." Jude replied. "Why? Did you see or hear something?"

"Nah, I just don't think he likes me very much. Like whenever I walk in, he is either all focused on you, or he walks out in a storm like he just did." Speed told her. "I don't know what I did. Of course, he may be just jealous."

"Of what?" Jude asked, smiling.

"That I got the better looking of the two Harrison sisters," he replied. "And the smarter, nicer one."

"Aww, Speed," Jude said as she leaned in to kiss him. She stopped when her face was right next to his. "I have to go to work," she finished as she walked towards Studio A.

"You're so bad to me, Harrison," he called out as Jude laughed, "Which is why I like you so much." Tommy caught the last comment about 'why Speed liked her so much' as Jude opened the door. He turned and looked at her as she walked in.

"What?" Jude asked, not understanding what Tommy was so upset about.

"Nothing." Tommy mumbled turning away from Jude.

"Whatever you say." She said with a shrug, knowing full well that Tommy will tell her in a matter of minutes. Tommy was surprised she didn't push him for information:

"I just don't get it." He said after a moment.

"And what don't you get?" She asked facing him.

"You and Speed." He said bluntly, looking in her eyes.

"What's not to get?" She asked with a shrug.

"You guys don't make sense." He said boldly.

"And what?" She paused. "We do." She laughed at that.

"Come on Jude he got expelled from high school." He shook his head at her. "Do you really want a guy like that?" He asked.

"And you're so much better?" She let out a cold laugh. "You dropped out of school at 7th grade." She paused. "What make you so much better?" She asked.

"I swear Jude..." He said anger boiling up in him.

"Save your breath." She started walking towards the recording booth. "I'm suddenly very inspired." She said as she put on the headphones and was ready to sing her heart out.

Jude grabbed her pen and wrote. Twenty minutes later she had her song. She got up all of her nerve and showed it to Speed. She watched his eyes as he scanned the words.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl  
Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me  
So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes  
I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me  
Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me_

Speed looked up at Jude after he read the word.

"Wow," he said. "that was rad." Jude smiled.

"Really? It's not lame or anything?"

"No dude, its totally cool. It's honest you know?"

"How is it honest?"

"Well I take it that you're the wierd girl in the song and I've got to say I agree with you." He put his fingers next to his head and made the "coo coo" motion. Jude hit him playfully on the arm and smiled.

"So you know who the other person in the song is don't you?" Jude asked him. He looked at her and pointed at himself. She nodded and pointed at him. He smiled and pulled her down to him and kissed her. Just as Speed and Jude were about to kiss again, in came Tommy, again.

"Umm, Jude. We need to record... now," he said, looking only slightly annoyed this time. "Believe it or not, that is the reason you're here."

"Really Tommy?" Jude asked jokingly. "Cause I thought it was because you liked me so much." After recording, Jude and Tommy walked out of Studio A.

"You really nailed it Jude, good job today."

"Thanks," Jude replied. "I guess when I feel good, I do good."

"So, do you need a ride?" Tommy asked Jude, hoping that he could talk to her.

"No, Speed's taking me home, thanks though." Jude told him as Speed came over to where they were.

"Ready to go?" Speed asked, looking straight at Tommy.

"Ready," Jude replied, oblivious to Speed and Tommy's stare down, "Let's go." Speed put his arm around Jude and they walked out of G-Major. Tommy just shook his head as he went back into the studio to do some mixing. About an hour or two later, Jude's mom, Victoria, called Tommy.

"Hi Tommy," she started. "It's Victoria. I was just wondering if Jude was at the studio."

"Umm, no, she left about an hour ago, Ms.Harrison," Tommy replied, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. She was supposed to come by the house and then out with Speed. I haven't seen or heard from her. I'm starting to get a little worried," she admitted. "I've got to go, but if you see her, call me." Then Victoria hung up. Tommy stood up and quickly started walking towards the door.

"Where's the fire?" Kwest asked Tommy as he rushed past him.

"Jude's gone A-wall, and I'm gonna go try and find her. I'm kinda worried about her."

"She's probably with Speed," Kwest told him.

"That's what worries me." Tommy replied as he left the studio.  
Meanwhile, Jude and Speed were in a major make out session when someone knocked at the door. "Here," Jude said as she tried to flatten out Speed's hair.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. You want a coke?" Speed shook his head yes as he answered the door. And who would be standing there but Tom Quincy?

"You seen Jude?" Tommy asked as he walked in.

"C'mon in," Speed said, closing the door. "Yea, she's here."

"Where are your parents?" Tommy asked, looking around the living room.

"Out of town," Speed replied, sitting on the couch.

"You and Jude are here- alone," Tommy said.

"So?"

"So, I don't think that's a very good idea," Tommy told him.

"What, you don't trust her?" Speed asked.

"To be honest, I don't trust you." Tommy said, looking him square in the eye.

"You used too." Speed replied. "Before we started going out. In fact, you've been on my case a lot since then."

"You distract her from her music." Tommy said.

"From her music, or from YOU?" Speed shot back. "Face it, dude, you can't stand seeing me and Jude together."

"Truth? I never like you but especially not now. I lo-" Tommy stopped himself, realizing what he almost said, and how that just came out of nowhere.

"What was that Tommy? I didn't quite catch the end part." Speed challenged him. Jude had been listening the whole time, and decided to intervene.

"You were out of cokes, so I just grabbed a sprite," Jude said as she walked in. "Tommy, hey," she asked, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks. I was just leaving." Tommy told her, glaring at Speed as he walked out.

The next day Jude was in studio A writing the music for her new song when suddenly Tommy barged in the studio. He looked at Jude then at Speed.

"You know what? I'm out." Tommy said rudely, and slammed the door.

"Okay. He so knew you were in here." Jude said accusingly.

"But you see what I mean!" Speed yelled at Jude.

"Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything!" Jude protested. Speed's face softened.

"I'm sorry." Speed said, and wrapped his arms around her. But he caught her by surprise, and spanked her.

"Hey!" Jude cried out. A few hours later, Jude grabbed her guitar case and left the studio then she went to her rehearsal space. Jude sat on the couch and strummed her guitar a few times. She was waiting for her ideas to click. She needed Speed to click them. Then the door slammed open. It was Tommy. Tommy barged through the doors, and walked over to the couch with a worried, angry, sad, all together confusing, face. Tears ran down his puffed up red cheeks.

"Tommy! What's wrong!" Jude yelled, and got up from the couch.

"It's Sadie." Tommy said. He gulped.

"Yeah?" Jude asked.

"I got her pregnant!" Tommy yelled, and fell to his knees.

"You did what!" Jude yelled.

"I got your sister pregnant."

"Oh my god does she know wait she knows but ...wow." Just then Speed came back in.

"You know its not right to propose to my girlfriend."

"I'm not I got Sadie pregnant."

"What?" Speed asked totally shocked. "Holy crap when did you find out?"

"Never mind that I've got to go and talk to Sadie." Jude left Speed and Tommy alone.

"My life is ruined." Tommy said.

"Why's that?"

"Well let's just think what if you got Jude pregnant."

"I wouldn't freak out about it because I love her and we are a perfect match."

"You really do care for her don't you?"

"She's my life." Tommy took this in, sighed, and sat down contemplating his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile at Jude's she was confronting Sadie about the whole situation.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" Sadie asked confused.

"Pregnant." Jude stated again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tommy said that he got you pregnant."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he say that?"

"So wait, you're not pregnant?"

"No!" Sadie squeaked.

"Well what happened was that he ran in to the flat when me and Speed were there and yelled that he had gotten you pregnant." Jude explained.

"Why the hell would he think that?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Grad your keys we are going to straighten this out."  
Jude and Sadie got into Sadie's car and drove to Jude's recording space. They got there to find Tommy sitting catatonic on the couch. Speed was nowhere to be seen. Tommy saw them and started to talk when Sadie interrupted him.

"Why would you tell my sister something as bizarre as me being pregnant?" Tommy was confused.

"Because you are."

"No I'm not."

"But I saw-"

"You saw what?"

"The test."

"What test?" Sadie was upset and confused.

"The pregnancy test, the stick it was blue."

"I didn't take a pregnancy test, you moron!" Sadie yelled. Tommy looked relieved than realization come over his face follow by disgust.

"You mean that wasn't yours?"

"Of course not!" Sadie said. Just then Speed came walking in with a bottle of Mt. Dew.

"Gross dude you touched some other chick's piss stick." Jude smacked him on the shoulder.

"Speed...not now" Jude warned. Tommy then looked around the room.

"So if it isn't you then-" he and Sadie both stared at Jude.

"Don't look at me!" Jude said.

"Oh. My. God." Sadie said. Jude took a minute then got it.

"Eww." Tommy was confused then it hit him.

"Oh!" Then he made a sqrermy face. Twenty minites later they were all at Jude house. Everyone was yelling Sadie, Jude, Tommy, and Victoria. After a couple minutes Speed got tired of it. He went into the kitchen lit a piece of paper on fire and held it next to the smoke alarm. The piercing scream made everyone yelp and run to see what was wrong. When they went into the kitchen and saw what Speed was doing it really confused them all.  
"Speed, what the hell are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Trying to get everyone to just shut up and calm down." This got them riled up again and they all started fighting. Jude finally saw that nothing was being resolved and she yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" Quiet. "Okay what we need to do is all calm down and talk this over."

"I just want to know, Mom are you pregnant?" Victoria just nodded looking a little sad.

"Who's is it?" Jude asked.

"It's your father's of course what do you think I am!" Victoria seemed really upset.

"But you guys' divorce is almost final."

"I know."

"How?" Sadie asked.

"Do you want me to go into details?" Victoria asked.

"God, no. Does he know?" Jude asked. Again Victoria shook her head.

"You have to tell him, mom."

"I was planning on, I didn't know how. I thought I would have some time but seeing as though you already know I have to tell him soon."

"I have to take a walk." Jude said. Her and Speed walked out the door. Then Victoria went upstairs leaving Tommy and Sadie alone.

Tommy took the time to put his arm around Sadie. But she pushed it off.

"What?" Tommy asked a bit annoyed.

"What? What do you mean what? Do you seriously have to ask me what?" Tommy didn't have an answer. "You thought I was pregnant."

"I know I'm so-"

"Shut up!" Tommy's jaw slapped shut. "You thought I was pregnant and the first thing you do is go to my sister! My sister!"

"I was panicked I-"

"I thought I told you to shut up! I don't want to hear it. I just want you to leave. Go!" Sadie looked close to tears and Tommy mopped out the door. When he was gone Sadie finally caved and started to bawl.


	15. Chapter 15

NEED TO UPDATE


End file.
